


Vent 2

by SamThatWriter



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Kudos: 1





	Vent 2

Heartbeat. 

Time slows. 

Everything spins around my head, forcing its way to the front and shoving and pushing and shoving. 

It hurts. 

Everything hurts. 

I grapple for control, my head spinning faster and faster. 

Anxiety kicks in, shoving the worst right in my face, forcing it down my throat. I gag. 

They hate you. They have. They always will. They don't like you. 

I gag again, trying to force the anxiety away. Out. 

Anything. 

I gag. 

Nothing works. 

My head throbs, slowly losing air. 

I faint, my heartbeat slowly steadily.


End file.
